Konoha High
by RefindVirus109
Summary: What was just another boring day at school just got a whole lot better. looks like you will have to read to find out what. sorry about the incomplete story i made this a while back and i relay do now know where i was going with it after i lost my note book containing the story i have been writing for 3 months. but i will be making a new story here shortly.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha High

Chapter 1

Over the intercom came an announcement.

This is your principle speaking will all students please go to the auditorium for an important announcement." said Jiraiya The students were all complaining

about how boring it is going to an all guy school, as they crowded the auditorium. "I would like to thank you for coming I have some good news for you all."

"Well what is it pervy-sage." said Naruto "Tch shut it dobe he is getting there." said Sasuke with that all the students grew quite waiting to hear what there

principle had to say.

"OK as you all know the semester is coming to a end and that means it's time for Konoha High testing." "(yawn) so troublesome." said Shikamaru "Ya why do

we have to take this test anyways." said Naruto "To tell you the truth it's so the staff can have some peace, (looks to the side putting a hand over the

microphone) but it's never peaceful when you are around." said Jiraiya All the students were cracking up with that. "Ok on to the next order of business,

Konoha Central will be joining us school do to construction problems, so as of today we at Konoha high are a public mix school I will now give the stand to the

Konoha centrals principle Tsunade." "It is nice to be here with you all but befog I say anything ells let me say this do not get any funny ideas or you will not be

around long enough to regret them." The students could all tell she was not lying and evidently snapped into shape. "Ok with that out of the way I will be

taking over as principle along with Jiraiya, the testing will begin in one week that's all."

"you are all dismissed to go find your classes and get your schedule but the student counsel please stay behind." said Jiraiya "girls make sheer you go straight

to your classes." said Tsunade as if she expected them to walk off.

After everyone left there were only 10 students remaining that would make up the new student counsel. "all right the two student councils will both join up

and work together you might want to get to know one another because you are going to be seeing each other allot." said Jiraiya "hay I'm Naruto this is

Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sai it's nice to meet you." "My name is Sakura I'm the student council president, this is Ino and Hinata there in the strategy

department, and they are Ten Ten and Temari they break up the fights, so which one of you is the president of your student counsel?" "That would be me"

said Sasuke "Naruto and Kiba break up the fights, Shikamaru and Sai are in the strategy department." "now that that's out of the way lets go get you your

schedules." said Naruto

"Ok looks like you have the same class as us" said Naruto "let's get going" after arriving to the class Naruto knocks on the doer then enters. Kakashi looks up

from his book "you're late." "Ya ya we know just go back to reading your pervy book." said Kiba having ignored Kiba's comment Kakashi goes back to reading.

The girls look over at the class "wow they are already flirting with the guys." said Ino "Ya it is disgraceful." The boys look at each other exchanging looks of

confusion as he bell rings for lunch "hay Sakura can we sit with you girls." "I'm ok with is how about you girls." "ya we are fine could be fun."

"so why don't we get to know each other better after all we are in the student counsel." said Kiba "ok but you guys go first." said Ino "fine Well my name is

Kiba I like dogs and love to play sports." "how troublesome my name is Shikamaru favorite thing to do is sleep." "my name is Sai I have a passion for art." "my

name is Sasuke I do not rely like a whole lot of thing." "I was wondering something where is Naruto at." said Hinata "He is probably on the roof right now."

said Sai " Why would he be on the roof." said Ten Ten "now that we think about is we do not really know either." "well let's go get him its almost time to

leave." said Temari

So the gang went out to the roof to find Naruto. "wow this is a great view." said Sakura "Yo Naruto you ware you at man" shouted Kiba shortly hearing a

noise the group heads towards it, to find a sleeping Naruto. Hinata thought to herself :wow he is so cute sleeping like that I think I might be falling for him."

the girls having read Hinata's expression quickly made a plan. "I completely forgot we have to head back home and start unpacking, we will have to hang out

some other time come on girls lets go home." " Well that was weird." said Kiba "hay Naruto wake up!" said Sasuke "what you don't have to yell Teme." shut it

Dobe." "you know we did not learn anything other than the girls name's today." said Shikamaru. on another roof top "so when will we strike?" said UV2 "Soon

we must wait for the right time, meanwhile lets pay a visit to some old friends." said UV1.


	2. Chapter 2 The past

Chapter 2

The Past

While the girls are unpacking someone knocks on the door. "I will get it." said Sakura as Sakura approaches the door she can hear a interesting conversation on the other side. "so do you think she will join us?" UV1 "I don't know but ether way we will reach are goal." UV 2 "What ever you say just remember if we do not get Naruto to willingly join us it will be much harder without her." after hearing that Sakura went and got the girls then opened the door. "why it has been a long time Sakura." "What do you want Itachi Uchiha and Kisame." said Sakura "you know very well why we are here after all you did hear the conversation just now." said Itachi.

Sakura thinking to herself 'H-How did he know I was there I hid my chakra so well.' "Not well enough." said Kisame "Still reading minds then I shouldn't need to tell you what you already know." said Sakura. "well we tried lets get going Kisame we have work to do." the girls went back inside. "Sakura did they say?" asked Temari. "They want to use Nauto's power for what I do not know yet." Said Sakura "Well all we can do for now is keep an eye on him for now."Said Ten Ten "We also need to find more information on him." said Hinata." "We can ask Tsunade." said Ino

At that moment Tsunade walked in. "Tsunade we have something to ask you." said Ten Ten "yes what is it?" "we wanted to know more about Naruto and his past."Said Sakura "may I ask why." "The Akatsuki are planning to capture him." "What this is not good ok I will tell you about Naruto's past, long ago there was a demon attacking the village when the 4th Hokage and his wife the Red Mist also Known as Minato Namikaze and Kushiona Uzumaki, When they failed to stop the Beast they decided to seal it into there new born Naruto Uzumaki." "so Naruto is the son of the 4th and the red mist?" "that's right but that's not all he is also the current vessel for the 9 tailed fox." "So that's why the Akatsuki want Naruto so badly." said Temari

"Dose Naruto know about this? asked Sakura "no he was never told." " We have to tell him." said Hinata "NO! you cannot tell him we do not know how he will react." "We can't hide it from him forever." said Sakura. Right then a big explosion happens outside so they go and see what is was. when they arrive Naruto is standing with torn clothing and is bleeding a bit while looking at Itachi. "If you join us you can have all the power you want" said Itachi "I will never join SCUM like you I will gain power on my own with the help of friends for that is my ninja way." "Your acrogens will lead to your downfall just like it did your father." "My father?" "your father was in the same position you are in now but would not cooperate so we had to get rid of him your mother was just a bonuses." "Itachi that's enough." said Tsunade "Looks like time is up I will leave you with this gift forbidden jutsu time relapse." sending Naruto back in time. "What did you do" said Sakura "I merely sent him back in time to see why the villagers never liked him and maybe now he will join us but for now I bid Farwell for my job is done."

12 Years in the past Naruto is waking up in a forest outside Konoha gates. "What the hell happened." as Naruto was yelling some nearby ninja went to check out the noise " what is with the yelling?" said Kushiona "I don't know lets go check it out" said Minato "Itachi where are you." Said Naruto " what are you doing here." said Minato "who are you " said Naruto "I am Minato and this is my wife Kushiona now what are you doing here.' " I will only speak to the Hokage" said Naruto "Fine lets go" when they got to the Hokage building Naruto realized who Minato was. "So you are the 4th Hokage" said Naruto "Yes that is correct now what is your name?" "my name is Naruto Uzumaki" "if that is true then we need to tell you that we are your parents." "wait so my father the 4th Hokage sealed a demon in me making the village hate me for the past 12 years." said Naruto "yes and you probably resent us for that." "why would i do that i just found out my parents are the 4th Hokage and the red mist and if not for the kubie I would not have found out who my parents were." "ok well it is time to send you back before the time gets altered but before you go we have something for you" they give Naruto three scrolls and said that they would help him unlock his kekigenki and learn his parents secret move."

There is a big flash of light and Naruto disappeared (Present Time) Itachi and Kisame disappear shortly after Naruto après in a big ball of light. "So you found out who your parents are?" asked Sakura "yes" said Naruto "are you ok?" asked Ten Ten "yes and I have vowed to live out my parents dream to restore the hidden Eddie village "If that is what you want to do then we will help you all the way right girls." said Tsunade "yep that right."


	3. Chapter 3 The Awakening

Ok I know I have not posted for a bit the reason for that is I had a bit of writers block going on and I have been busy with school . Now that's out of the way after this chapter I will be trying to change my style or I may just stay with this current one in not sheer yet. Please help me out with my righting by posting a review.

Believe me there is a reason for my madness thank you.

**"nine tailed fox "**

normal text pretty much every one ells

Chapter 3

The Awakening

As Naruto got home he opened up the scroll with the key to unlocking his Kekigenki. "let's see what this has to say." To unlock your kekigenki you must imbue chakra with another spiritual entity. " Wow I was expecting this to be more complicated than this." **Do not worry I will help you unlock your Kekigenki . **" Thanks so what do I need to do? " **All you need to do is enter your mind scape and sign a boss summoning contract, then we just have to mix our chakra into a sealing scroll. **sounds good to me. So Naruto sat down and closed his eyes. Naruto was surrounded by water leading into a deep tunnel, as Naruto made his way down it he came upon large bars with a seal in the middle. well how I see it since we will be sharing our chakra we do not need this gate anymore. so with Naruto making the seals Rat, Bore, Rabbit, Tiger After Naruto slammed his hand down on the seal and yelled Sealing Jutsu Restraint Release as a bright light emitted the gate disappeared. **Naruto before I give you the contract you must promise me something. **What might that be. **The complete destruction of Madura Uchiha for controlling me with his Sharingon to attack the hidden leaf village. **I except and will help you kill Madura Uchiha because if what you say is true than that means he is responsible for the death of my family. **Ok now just sign you name in blood and pour in some of your chakra. **Can do. Naruto signs the contact and pours in some of his chakra after the contact was made Naruto's right forearm had a tattoo this the symbol for Fox. **Now that you have completed the contract all you have to do is smear some blood on that summoning symbol on your arm than slam your hand on the ground saying the summon you are using. Now I will unlock your kekigenki. **The kubi channeled some of its chakra into Naruto's eyes. Naruto was forced out of his own mind scape due to the burning pain cursing through his eyes Naruto is rolling on the Flore covering his eyes trying to suppress the pain for what was only lasting for 5 minutes but felt like an eternity. **So kid how do you feel. **ugh better than when we started. WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS GOING TO HEART LIKE HELL! **Your did not ask. **I gees you are right about that, but we still have one problem at hand how do I activate my kekigenki? **get some sleep for now you will want all the chakra you can get before I start teaching you tomorrow and do not forget you have semester testing tomorrow. **meanwhile on a tree branch outside of Naruto's house. So it looks like you will not join us in that case we will have to take you by force till next time we will have your power.

Please leave a review thank you for your support.


End file.
